The present invention relates to a method for packing electronic device.
The packing structure of electronic device are genarally classified into two type as follows:
1. Chip
FIG. 1 shows that the chip (10) having a plurality of connectors is put on a support (111) of a frame (11) having a plurality of connecting pins (112) corresponding to the plurality of connectors. The connecting member (112) are electrically connected to the plurality of pins by a plurality of metal wires (13). Then, a filling medium (14) is applied on the chip (10) or between the chip (10) and the frame (11) to form a semi-product. Finally, the semi-product is packed and hardened by a plastic molding process to form a product.
2. General electronic device
As shown in FIG. 2a and FIG. 2b, the traditional electronic device having a circuit (20) (including a printed circuit board (PCB) or not) is electrically connected to the plurality of connecting members of a frame (21) through a plurality of metal wires (23). Consequently, a filling medium (24) is applied on the surface of the electronic device (20) or between the electronic device and the connecting members (212) to form a semi-product. The semi-product is further packed by a plastic molding process to form product.
However, the methods of traditional packing electronic device still have some disavantages as following:
1. The semi-product must be precisely fixed in the center of packing structure. If not, it will cause the semi-product to be exposed during the packing process.
2. During the plastic molding process, the filling medium must be evenly distributed in the mold in order to prevent an excess of the filling medium in one side of the mold. Otherwise, the semi-product will be shifted and exposed.
Therefore, the present invention provides a method for improving the above-described.
The present inventions provide an effective method for packing the electronic devices by using a fixing member to avoid an impact in packing process.
An object of the present invention is to provide a practical method for packing an electronic device. The method includes the steps of (a) putting an electronic device having a plurality of pins in a frame having a plurality of connecting members corresponding to the plurality of pins, (b) electrically connecting the plurality of pins of the electronic device with the corresponding connecting members, (c) mounting a fixing member on the frame to fix the electronic device with respect to the frame to form a semi-product, and (d) packing the semi-product with the fixing member.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, the electronic device includes a chip or a functional block having circuits thereon.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, in the step (b), the plurality of pins are electrically connected to the corresponding connecting members by welding wires between the pins and the corresponding connecting members.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the step (b) further includes a step of (b1) applying a filling medium between the electronic device and the frame.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the step (c) further includes a step of (c1) mounting another fixing member under the electronic device.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention in the step (c), the fixing member is an adhering piece made of a molding material.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the step (d) further includes : (d1) providing a mold enveloping the electronic device and the fixing member; (d2) filling a packing medium into the mold; and (d3) curing the fixing member and the packing medium.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: